


Interlude #1

by AwkwardTiming



Series: One Step at a Time [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTiming/pseuds/AwkwardTiming
Summary: Just a series of email exchanges





	Interlude #1

To: coachb@madisonhs.edu  
From: erbittle@samwell.edu  
  
Agent recommendations  
  
Hi Coach –  
How is the school year wrapping up for you? Any good prospects in the incoming freshman class? Y’all have had the call-out meeting already, right?  
  
Anyway. Things here are good. School year’s wrapping up and all that. I had a question for you, though. What’s the name of the agent you recommend your boys go through when they’re being scouted? I’ve had a few calls and I’d like to talk to an agent and see.  
  
Thanks, Coach. Love to you and Mama.  
  
Love,  
Eric  
  
_X_  
  
To: erbittle@samwell.edu  
From: coachb@madisonhs.edu  
  
RE: Agent recommendations  
  
Hello Junior –  
  
Your Mama says hello. Things are looking good for this fall. We’ll miss our seniors, but we always do. Got some good players coming in though. Think we’ll definitely make state next year at least.  
  
I do have an agent I recommend to my boys, but I think you’d be better with someone who will understand your situation.  
  
Glad school’s wrapping up well for you.  
  
Love,  
Daddy  
  
_X_  
  
To: lduan@risd.edu  
From: erbittle@samwell.edu  
  
Fwd: RE: Agent recommendations  
  
Am I misreading that he doesn’t want to give me the agent’s name because I’m gay? Can I pretend that it’s because I play hockey, not football?  
  
_X_  
  
To: omgcp@gmail.com  
From: rissa-d@me.com  
  
Re: Fwd: RE: Agent recommendations  
  
I mean, that’s an actual possibility. Maybe it’s better to just let yourself believe that’s the reason?  
  
Shouldn’t you be studying?  
  
_X_  
  
  
To: jlz1@gmail.com  
From: omgcp@gmail.com  
  
Agent?  
  
Hi honey – can you send me the name of your agent after all?  
  
Love you! Practice hard!  
  
B  
  
_X_  
  
To: erbittle@samwell.edu  
From: lduvernay@rns.ca.com  
  
Eric –  
  
I received your information from Jack Zimmerman who tells me you might be looking for an agent to represent you as you consider the possibility of pursuing a hockey career professionally. I would be more than happy to meet with you, at your convenience, whenever you would like.  
  
My contact information is attached. Please do not hesitate to reach out to me at any time.  
  
Luc

**Author's Note:**

> A proper chapter should be up in the next, let’s say, 3-4 weeks. 
> 
> To the best of my knowledge, all email addresses are fake. 
> 
> Hope you’re having a lovely weekend!!


End file.
